Ruby's Redemption
by LevyHunter
Summary: RWBY AU: Ruby is called to Ozpin's office in the middle of the night. After giving her the news surrounding her mission she sets off into a sea of emotions. Will she be able to complete it? And if she does how will she react to everything around her if she comes home in one piece? First time writing a fanfiction. Slight OOC. Eventual WhiteRose. With a few OC's. This is a grim story
1. Prologue

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS THE PROLOGUE TO A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SO CONSTRUTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED. I DO NOT OWN RWBY AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL. WITH THAT BEING SAID IM GOING TO TRY TO GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? ENJOY!

PROLOGUE

Feeling her scroll buzzing beside her Ruby was taken aback. It was 11:30 at night on a Sunday. "Who in dust is calling me this late at night?". She whispered as to not wake the rest of her team. Squinting at the caller ID she let out a little gasp as she noticed it was Professor Ozpin. She carefully climbed off of her death trap of a bed trying to make as little noise as possible. Taking a quick look around she saw that everyone was still asleep. Letting out a slight sigh she made her way to the hallway outside of their dorm room and answered her scroll.

"Good evening Professor." Ruby calmly. " Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Ms. Rose, I actually need you to come to my office as soon as possible. Make sure you're in battle gear and have your weapon with you." Ozpin stated. " And Ms. Rose, do not let any of the other members know you're leaving."

"Understood Professor. I'll be there as soon as I grab Crescent Rose." Ruby said before hanging up her scroll.

 _I wonder why he wants to see me, and why wouldn't he want me to bring everyone else. Maybe it's because it's late and I'm the only that answered my scroll. He probably didn't want me to wake them up._ Smiling at her logical thinking she realized that she was already standing in front of Ozpin's office. Reaching her arm up to knock on the door she gave three small raps.

The response was almost instantaneous. "Come in Ms. Rose. We don't have long to discuss your mission. It is of utmost importance that you leave as soon as possible." Ozpin voiced.

Upon walking into the Headmaster's spacious office Ruby noticed he looked extremely tired. His brown eyes looked troubled almost as if he was.. sad? Shaking her head she hastily made her way before him. "Professor is something wrong?" Ruby whispered softly. Usually Professor Ozpin had a smug grin on his face but the look his face bared now was simply hard to look at without feeling a bit terrified.

Ozpin sat down and put his head in his hands for a moment before looking up at the redhead in front of him. "Ms. Rose," he began "I know that what I am about to tell you is going to be devastating but I need you to remain quite until I tell you everything I know." Looking down at his coffee he began again. "The mission that has been chosen for you is not optional. I tried everything I could to get it passed to someone else but I regret to inform you that you are in fact, our only option."

Ruby began to say something until Professor Ozpin raised his hand to stop her. "I said please wait until I am finished Ms. Rose." When she nodded he let out a small sigh before continuing. "The reason you of all people have been chosen is because of your semblance. We need your speed to infiltrate a camp outside of Vale to the north about four hours from the cities walls. They are a rather small group that has been searching for certain.. hunters and huntresses." Upon saying this he saw the young huntress in training stiffen and gave her a wary look as if to say I know what you're thinking.

Ruby was shocked after hearing what the Professor said to her. Her mind began to race and her palms began to get clammy. She shifted nervously in her seat as he continued. "They call themselves 'The Rebels of Remnant'." He stated flatly through gritted teeth.

Upon hearing the name of the group Ruby bolted to a standing position. Her eyes were burning with hate as she placed both hands on the table between them balled into fists. Her voice was a low growl as she stared at the man sitting in front of her "Professor Ozpin I need you to tell me everything you know about them, and now."


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE IT. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN RWBY. AS COOL AS THAT WOULD BE. WELL ENJOY!**

It was six in the morning and Ruby's alarm was blaring. "Turn that stupid thing off!" Yang shouted. But there was no moment from her sisters bed. Rolling over she notice that it looked as if she hadn't been there all night. It was still made just as Weiss had done it the day prior but with some minor wrinkles as if someone had laid on top of the comforter. "Seriously Ruby if you don't turn that damn thing off you're going to be my hand to hand sparring partner for the next week. You know that I like to sleep in as long as I can." The silence that followed Yang's outburst was deafening.

"Yang.. I don"t think Ruby's here." the cat faunus said from beneath her. "I've been up for the past twenty minutes and I haven't heard or seen her."

"What in Remnant do you mean she isn't here?!" Yang demanded. Her lilac eyes turning crimson. "She was here when we all went to sleep!"

There was some incoherent mumbling from across the room. Seconds later the Ice Princess spoke. "Yang, if you're that worried why don't you just call her?" Weiss stated rolling her eyes. "I mean seriously, if she actually left to go somewhere don't you think she would at least say something? It's not like she's been in a depressed mood lately. Come to think of it, she's actually been in a better mood since her marks increased this semester."

Yang's eye color shifted back to normal after hearing Weiss's rebuttal. "I suppose you're right Ice Princess. What would we ever do without you?" She smirked.

"Oh I don't know Yang," Weiss started. "Maybe get to places on time, start doing better on your tests..." Before she could finish Yang cut her off with the wave of her hand.

"That was a rhetorical question. Right Blakey?" Yang purred. Underneath her, her partner began to glare.

"Yang, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Blake scolded.

"Oh I don't know." She teased "Probably about a dozen since you decided that we were a thing." Blake started to groan as Yang leaned over her bed to look at her. "But you love how stubborn that I can be." Yang said giving Blake a sly grin.

Just then someone cleared their throat from across the room. "I hate to interrupt whatever.. THAT was but it seems we have a problem." Weiss motioned to her phone as she continued. "It would seem that your dunce of a sister has her scroll shut off. The dolt probably forgot to charge it again.

This time it was Blake who started to get worried "Weiss I don't see how that's even possible. She was charging it the whole time we were studying yesterday." The cat faunus stood to get out of bed. "I think we should talk to Professor Ozpin about this if we can't find her before class. Since we all have Port first period she should be there as well. So if she isn't.."

"Then we know that we should see if any of the professors know where she is." Weiss finished. "But just know that I'm sure the dolt is fine." _At least she better be._ Letting out a little sigh Weiss stood to grab her things and headed to the shower. _I don't know why but for some reason I'm actually quite worried about her. She's always her to blow that annoying whistle if one of us tries to sleep in. Maybe a shower will help to calm my nerves._

Meanwhile Yang was still looking at Blake. As soon as she heard the door click she got a smug grin on her face. Blake returned a look of confusion to the blond sitting on the bed above her. "What are you thinking Yang?" she inquired.

"Ohhhhhh nothing much." she drug out the syllable as long as possible before smirking yet again. " I'm guessing you didn't notice what I did." She stated with sly grin and her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I'm not sure I know what you are referring too Yang. Could you please be more clear before we have to get ready for class?" The cat faunus stated flatly. Looking back over to her partner she had suppress a slight smile. The blond brute beauty had a playful smile gracing her lips.

"I don't know how you missed it but I suppose I can tell you. Did you happen to look at Weiss when she said she knew Rubes would be alright? I swear she was blushing. The Ice Princess. BLUSHING! Like can you even believe it? I bet she's got a thing for Rubes going on. I can just feel it!" At this point Yang was gushing over the thought of Weiss having a crush on her little sister.

Blake let out a small sigh. "Please don't get ahead of yourself Yang. It could have been for any number of reasons. Now get up and get dressed or we won't have time to get breakfast."

"Do you have any idea how happy Ruby would be though if Weiss actually liked her? I swear when we're together all she does is gush over the Ice Princess. I mean its annoying as hell but its kinda cute at the same time." Yang finished getting dressed before yelling to their other teammate. "You almost ready in there or what? We're ready to go as soon as you are."

No sooner she finished her sentence the white haired girl came into view. She nodded to the black and yellow couple. "Well lets go then. We don't want to be late. Besides we might see Ruby in the mess hall." She started to the door only to turn around and look at them once again. "Are you coming or not?" she huffed. The two girls just shook their heads and chuckled.

"Yeah Weiss, we're right behind you." Blake stated before following her team member to the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE SAME TIME AS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ONLY GOING OVER WHAT RUBY'S DOING. I STILL DON'T OWN RWBY. WHELP, ENJOY!**

Sitting in the Bullhead Ruby couldn't help but play the conversation with Ozpin over and over in her mind. Her heart was beating out of her chest as beads of sweat fell from her face. "I can't believe that I have to do this alone." She whispered to herself. "But I know I'm the only one who can do this.. I really wish Yang or someone could have at least rode with me."

 _A few hours earlier._

"Ms. Rose, if you are finished with your outburts I can continue and give you the information in which you seek." Ozpin stated calmly. His eyes never losing contact with the bright silver eyes across from him. Ruby looked down to avoid eye contact, waiting for a scolding like Wiess usually gave her when she acted like this. After a brief moment she realized it wasn't going to come. Raising her head to look at the man in front of her, Ozpin cleared his throat to begin yet again. "As I was saying this is a mission to infiltrate a camp belonging to 'The Rebels of Remnant'. We need someone who can follow them for the next week or so and study them. Once the week is up and you feel that you understand their fighting techniques we need you to incapacitate them." Slowly taking a drink from his coffee he gave the young redhead time to process the information that he just bestowed upon her.

"Ruby.." Ozpin looked at her with eyes filled with concern and hurt. "I know you never wanted to see these men again. Believe me when I say that I didn't want you to either. I was a very close friend to your mother and I tried so hard to get someone else to do this job. I never wanted you to find out that these 'men' still walked around Remnant." As he wiped a tear away from his cheek he continued. "Never did I think that you would have to be the one to bring them in."

The red cloaked girl didn't know what to say. She looked at the professor completely astounded. Opening her mouth a few times to speak but closing it instantaneously so the man in front of her could finish. Not knowing the final thing that was on the tip of the professors tongue all she could do was wait.

"Ruby there is one final part to this mission." At this point he couldn't even look at the 15 year old girl in front of him. His voice barely a whisper as he continued. "Remnant has a death warrant for the leader. It is up to you to execute him." Finally having the nerve to look at the child in front of him he completely lost it. Tears we rolling down his face. Ozpin wasn't sure he could continue talking without his voice breaking but he asked one final question. "Are there any questions you have for me?"

Not sure of where to start and not wanting to break down in tears like the grown man in front of her she decided on one simple question. "When do I leave Professor?" She couldn't bare to look at him. So many things were reeling through her mind. Not knowing whether or not she should tell Ozpin everything on her mind or not she decided on the simple question.

"You can leave as soon as you are ready. There is a Bullhead already waiting for you on the flight deck. However if you are ready to leave now the is one final thing that I need you to do." Reaching for something in his desk he received a scroll. "I need you to leave your scroll here. Don't worry it will be turned off and no one will touch it until you return. This scroll here" He stated calmly "Will be yours until you return. There are only a few contacts in it and those are the only ones that can be contacted through it. Myself and General Ironwood can be contacted multiple times in case you need information on your mission. General Ironwood is a contact for the end of your mission because you will need to help bring them into custody. He will be a few miles from you at all times in case things do not turn out idealy." Ozpin stood to hand Ruby the new scroll. "I also managed to get you one call to someone other than the two of us." Ruby's eyes trained on the scroll she couldn't think of who else Ozpin would let her contact while on this mission.

"Professor, who is the one call for?" Her eyes we're tinged with red from forcing herself to not cry. She knew she was going to eventually but her partners influence has helped her to contain emotions that might mess up any missions or training they may have. The silver eyed girl knew her emotions, more often times than not, got her into trouble somehow and she wanted to appear strong in front of the Headmaster of her school.

"Ms. Rose, we all know how difficult this mission we will be not only mentally but physically as well. To help counter the emotional side you are allowed one ten minute call to your father." He looked at the child once again. "And Ruby if all falls through we want you to run. As fast as you can and as far as you can and contact the General for extraction."

"Professor if they didnt think I was the perfect person for this job they wouldn't have given it to me." The redhead stated calmly. Picking at the ends of her battle skirt she decided she only had one more question for the professor. "What are you going to tell my team about my sudden disappearance?" Ozpin hummed as if he were deep in thought.

"Ms. Rose I have the perfect idea that will help to keep them calm while you are away. As for now it is time for you to go. Everything you need is already packed and in the Bullhead so you dont need to worry about anything else. Now off you go child."

 _Present time_

A voice brought Ruby back from her thoughts of earlier. " Ms. Rose we will be landing in twenty minutes make sure you are prepared. You will be five miles north of their base camp so try to make your departure from the Bullhead as quick as possible. We don't want to jeprodize the mission before it even starts."

The young cloaked girl started to gather everything she was given for the mission. _Well mom, i hope this mission works out for the best. If not I may be seeing you again way sooner than I thought.._


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay so this should be the last short(er) chapter. I was just tying to figure out how I wanted most of this to come together and I'm pretty sure I have most of it figured out now. Well as always I do not own RWBY. Enjoy!**

"Blakeyyyy," Yang sang as she took her seat beside her. "I wanted to ask you something."

She looked at the girl beside of her and gave her a piercing glare that made blond cower in her seat. "First off, Yang I've been telling you or two and a half years not to call me that." Giving her girlfriend a faint smile she continued. "And second I already know what you're going to ask, and the answer to that question is no." Pulling her books close to her chest as she said this. "You should have done you're own homework like everyone else."

"But Kitty! How do you even know that that was what I was going to ask? For all you know I could have been asking if I could have a small hug." She said with a smug grin on her face.

"Yang, I would like to think that I know you better than that. Also, you don't even understand the concept of a 'small hug'." She air quoted the words for more emphasis. "Besides, since when have you had to ask me for a hug anyhow? Usually I'm being crushed to death before I even know what's going on."

Yang rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well, you definitely got me there. In my defence though Pyrrha asked me to help teach Jaune more hand to hand combat last night." A bright smile gracing her lips. "I can't help that I'm ranked number one in that department and have to help coach a few people who aren't as fortunate as I am."

The cat faunus eyed her girlfriend carefully before letting out a sigh and handing her notebook over. "I can't believe how hard it is to tell you no and stick with it."

"Ahem, if you two are finished class is about to start. And Yang, the next time you don't do your own homework you will be trapped in the library for a week." Weiss stated flipping her off center ponytail over her shoulder.

"Oh come on Princess! That's Weiss-cold." The blond exclaims turning to high-five Ruby. "Umm. Guys?" Looking around to find her sister is no where to be found. "She's still not here."

Blake eyes the empty seat behind her. As she turns around a blur of green catches her eye. "Good morning ladies and gentleman! Before we begin I have an announcement!" Dr. Oobleck practically shouted surprising well over half of the class. Even Blake's sensitive hearing has trouble figuring out how he practically appears out of thin air most time because there's never any footsteps to be heard.

Beside her she hears Yang mumble under her breath. "Nothing good ever comes from his announcements."

"Well then! I have been informed that team RWBY is to report to Headmaster Ozpin's office immediately!" The blur of green says as he starts to pull his thermos to his lips. "Now, let's begin shall we?"

The rest of the room lets out a groan in unison as the three girls stood to leave. Yang shudders as she starts to speak. "I have a really bad feeling about this you guys. What if its about Ruby? What if she's hurt? Or ran away? Or.."

"Yang. I know you're worried but it could very well be nothing. Let's just go to his office to see what he needs. Okay?" Blake stated softly while giving her girlfriends hand a soft squeeze.

"Blake's right Yang. We won't have any idea of what he wants until he tell us himself." Weiss began. "So instead of dragging your feet like an Ooaf and thinking the worst, why don't you get a hold of yourself and act like a normal being for once?"

"Okay, well you guys can pretend this has nothing to do with Ruby if you want but I know better. She would never just up and leave like this." Yang stated a little nervously. "I know my sister better than anyone."

"That you do Miss Xiao Long. Now if you would all come in we have quite a bit to talk about. Oh, and if you don't mind please leave your weapons with Professor Goodwitch." Professor Ozpin stated cautiously. To avoid the curious looks thrown his way he turned away to take a drink from his mug until it was empty. "Shall we ladies?"

Yang's heart dropped to her stomach. This wasn't right. Not by a long shot. Choking back a whimper as she handed the professor Ember Celica. She continued to follow Ozpin. Maybe this wasn't anything bad but if the feeling she had in her chest was anything to go by she knew this wasn't going to go well.

"Please, have a seat ladies." Ozpin motioned for the three to sit down. "We have quite a bit to discuss. But first.." He trailed off as he reached for the three rectangle boxes below him. As he set them on the desk he continued. "I have something for each of you if you promise to keep a level head during our meeting."

The three girls looked at the three boxes in front of them. Each wrapped in their prospective colors. Weiss was the first to speak. "I know that Blake and I can keep level headed Professor and I promise that we will try our best to keep Yang calm after you tell us what ever it is that you summoned us for."

Blake nodded her head but noticed Yang hadn't moved an inch since they have been seated. She looked wearily at her partner and gave her a slight nudge on the shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh. Right Professor." She mumbled without looking away from the box sitting in front of her.

"Well now that I have each of your words we shall continue. However if you would like you may each open the boxes set in front of you." Ozpin said with a sad smile. He know what was in each box for he picked them himself. Knowing it would be the perfect gift to them from their leader who had to leave without so much as a goodbye for her mission.

Yang's hands darted to the yellow box in front of her and held on to it like it was a lifeline before slowly peeling away the wrapping blocking her from opening the gift. Her eyes watering when she saw Ruby's insignia etched into the box. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked up to the man in front of her before looking back to the box to hide the crimson in her eyes. "Professor Ozpin. Why the hell is my sisters insignia on this box?" She flatly stated through gritted teeth.

"Miss Xiao Long, these are all gifts from your sister. Now before you get angry I can explain everything once you have each opened your gifts. Ruby asked me to them for you." Ozpin stated with no hint of emotion. Knowing full well that if he showed any emotion he would have three very furious girls after him. As much as he would like to think that wouldn't be a problem he knew he couldn't stand his ground in the emotional state he was currently in.

As the three girls looked at each other Blake gave her a slight nod. Letting out a sigh Yang removed the top to the box. Every tear that was battling to be released fell freely onto each of her cheeks. She brought the box to her chest and started to sob.

"Yang.." Weiss stated softly. "What's in the box?" After only hearing the whimpers of her partners sister she decided to look directly to the Headmaster. "You will tell me what kind of sick game you are playing this instant. Or so help me I'll.."

Before she could continue Ozpin cut her off. "Miss Schnee if you would so kindly open your box you would understand." He stated carefully. Having reluctantly accepted his sorry attempt of an explanation she reached for her box. Her delicate hand expertly removed the wrapping and lifted the top of the box swiftly.

Her heart dropped instantly. Inside of the box was the whitest rose she had ever laid her eyes on. She opened her mouth to begin speaking but found her mouth was incredibly dry. She couldn't speak. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to The Schnee Dust Company, was at a loss for words. Every time she tried to say something it came out of her mouth like an incoherent whisper. After several minutes she regained a slight amount of her composer. "Professor, where's Ruby?"

Blake who had been trying to comfort her partner wouldn't have been able to hear the heiress's whisper had she not been a fuanus, turned to look at the man in front of her. "Professor, why would Ruby give us each a rose of our favourite color?" She said as she looked at him with piercing eyes. "I hate to repeat someone but we deserve to know where she is."

Ozpin could't say anything for a moment because his hands were covering his face to sheild his tears. Once he thought that he could hold his bearing well enough to explain he looked to Yang. "Yang." He stated softly, as if he were afraid his voice would break the young huntress in training in front of him. "Is it alright for the rest of your team to know?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay so my short back story chapters are finished with so now on to the more in depth chapters. Enjoy!**

Yang looked up at the professor with tears in her eyes. Up until she had unwrapped the gift from Ruby she was only mildly worried like any big sister would be. However the second she opened the box in front of her, her world came crashing down. She looked back down to the rose which was held tightly in her hands and another tear streamed down her cheek. Knowing her teammates deserved some explanation as to what was going on she stared back at Ozpin and nodded.

But before the professor could begin Yang cut him off to explain it herself. "It started back when my father met Summer. Anyone could tell that they were happy as could be, and Summer even enjoyed having me around. We were a nice little family, yaknow?" She stopped, choking on her words. She looked up to her teammates and tried to continue.

"It was only a few weeks before she found out she was pregnant. My dad was thrilled to say the least, but Summer looked sort of sad about it. Every time I would ask her if she was alright she would just brush it off as being emotional from the hormones." Taking a deep breath she looked to Ozpin. "I'm sorry I can't so this."

Yang stood abruptly and walked out of the room. "Yang wait!" Her girlfriend called after her. As she stood up to follow her she noticed Professor Goodwitch standing in her way.

"Ms. Belladonna just give her a minute to calm down. She will be back shortly. This is a very important matter. Also, a very depressing one." Professor Goodwitch stated calmly.

"While Yang is collecting her bearings there is something I need to speak of with the two of you." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the huntresses in training seated before him. "It's a bout a mission. I only need one of you for it and will give the details at a later time. I wish for you to know this story before making the decision."

Blake glared curiously at the man seated across her. "And why exactly is it just for one of us two? Why isn't Yang allowed to take part?"

"Professor, with all do respect this seems to be a very important topic regarding Ruby and Yang. It would seem to me that there are even parts Yang.." Weiss was cut off when she heard the door behind her close.

"What about me?" The blond questioned.

"We were talking about how this must be a very hard thing to talk about for you." Blake interjected. Giving Weiss a quick elbow to the ribs as Yang took her seat.

"Awe little kitty is worried about about me." She flashed her girlfriend a sad smile before continuing. "But I'll be alright. Just haven't talked about any of this for a really long time."

Ozpin looked over the three sitting in front of him. _'They've really come a long way from where they've started. I'm honestly impressed._

Ozpin looked to Yang who nodded to tell him she was ready to continue with her story.

"But as I was saying, she became more and more upset and then one day out of the blue when Summer was at the doctors getting a check up I heard my dad talking to someone. I went to peak at who it was from the top of the steps but the only thing I was able to see was a flash of black running through the door and my dad on his knees crying. I figured he was hurt so I ran to him and he pulled me in tightly. I must have fallen asleep at some point trying to cheer him up because when I awoke Summer was back and her and my dad were in their room talking quietly about something." Yang let out a small sigh.

"I never did figure out what happened that day but soon enough Ruby was born and everything seemed to go back to normal. We were all happy and Summer even started to go on missions again. Everything was perfect. Before Summer would go on her missions though she had this sort of routine that she would do. She would bake us cookies, and if she knew she was going on a rather difficult mission she would get both me and Ruby a rose of our favourite colors before hugging and kissing us goodbye. A few years passed this way and Summer was given a really important mission. She baked us our cookies and and gave us each our roses." Yang got really quiet then and for a moment it seemed like she wasn't going to continue.

A very small voice broke the silence and everyones heart along with it. "Two days later it was our dad who walked up to us with tears streaming down his face and gave us each another rose." Yang looked to the one currently in her hands. "But this one was white."

The room fell silent as Yang finished her story. As she continued to look down at at the rose she felt a hand grab her chin lightly. Looking up she saw Blake and Weiss with tear streaming down there face as well. Weiss stood abruptly and walked over to the other side of Yang and lowered herself to be eye level with the brawler.

The surprise of the hug from her two teammates made Yang let out a small yelp but she didn't pull away. Instead she melted into the embrace. Though her small feeling of comfort was short lived when they heard a scroll go off.

"My apologies." Goodwitch stated as she pulled out her scroll she let out a moan in disgust. "I hate to cut this short but it seems as if there is a fight taking place in the cafeteria that I need to break up. She gave a mischievous look at Yang who returned a confused one.

"Ms. Xiao Long would you care to give me a hand?" Before Goodwitch could get out the last syllable of her sentence Yang shot up out of her chair.

"Is this a joke? Because if it isn't we're wasting time!" She gave a devilish grin before dashing out of the door.

Goodwitch turned to Ozpin and gave him a worried look. "I really hope you know what you're doing Professor. I don't know why you told me to ask her to join me but I assume you have your reasons." With that she set out of the room to follow after Yang.

Ozpin then looked to the two girls left in front of him not wanting to waste any time telling them what he had planned, but he let out a smile chuckle as he bore witness to their expressions. If their jaws were hanging any lower they would be touching the ground.

"Now girls I know you're curious about that but I assure you you will hear the details when you get back to your dorm." Ozpin let out a sigh. "Before I continue I need the two of you to sign a contract." Reaching below his desk once more he pulled out two crisp pieces of paper with the Beacon logo in the top left corner. "These are for what we are about to discuss. Upon signing you are not allowed to so much as utter a word outside of this room about this mission and the details that go along with it. As much as I do not want to give you this information, because it is not mine to give, you must have it."

He paused briefly to allow the pair to briefly read the contract and sign it.

"The decision as to who will go on this mission must be submitted an hour after I tell you the details. You need not tell me while we are here but one of you must come to my office." He looked between the two girls. "This mission coincides with Ruby's."

Both girls heads shot up in the blink of an eye. "Professor Ozpin is this why you won't allow Yang to take this mission?" Weiss all but blurted out.

" I assure you that is only a part of it. Now before you ask anymore questions allow me to further explain. I cannot go into great detail about Ruby's mission because it is a covert mission that I only know of because I had to tell Ruby about it. However, I refused at first to send her. Needless to say any offers I had to the council were shot down immediately."

Ozpin slid a folder in front of the girl. "I assume neither Ruby nor Yang have told you how Summer was killed, and as much as I wish to leave that to them we do not have time for that."

Blake and Weiss froze. Thinking about it neither of them could recall hearing anything about how Summer had died. Both girls slowly nodded in understanding.

Ozpin's voiced cracked as the next words came from his mouth. "I'm assuming the two of you have heard of 'The Rebels of Remnant'?" The mortified looks on the girls faces was enough to tell him they had. "When Ruby turned ten is when it happened. Her mother had to leave on a rather important mission that was only supposed to take a few hours. However Summer never returned to spend the day with her family for her daughters birthday. In fact she never even made it to her mission."

Now it was Ozpin's turn to breakdown. "I had given Summer I tip on Yang's biological mother. She was supposed to meet me at an abandoned church off twoards Mt. Glenn. Taiyang, Summer, and I had all been friends when we attended Beacon. My team and their team was much like yours and team JNPR are today."

Relaxing into his chair he pulled his wallet out to show the girls a picture from his time at Beacon with the two teams all eating lunch together. "Summer and I knew how much Taiyang and Yang were both hurting from the sudden disappearance of Yang's mother so we vowed to find her someday. I just wish I knew about Summer's past as well so I could have protected her as well."

Ozpin took a long pull from his coffee. Cleaning the damp marks from the tears he decided to let that information alone. "Summer never made it to the church because 'The Rebels of Remnant put an end to her life." After a brief silence he began to speak again. "Now then, the mission I need from one of you is to make sure Ruby comes back. There are a few complications to your mission however. You will go exactly when I tell you its time and you must keep your distance unless you are absolutely needed."

Blake looked to Weiss to gauge her reaction. Usually the heiress was void of emotion, but looking at her now you would have a hard time believing it. She was an absolute mess of emotions.

"Professor.." Blake began without looking away from Weiss. "I don't think we need to wait to tell you who should go on this mission. We all know Yang is going to be an absolute mess knowing Ruby is away on a mission we can't know about, and I'm the best bet at calming her down. Weiss? are you okay with being the one to accept the mission?"

Weiss was pulled back into reality instantly and looked to Ozpin to give a quick nod before looking to Blake. "I think that's our best bet at the moment.

"Well then I will see you back here in one hour Ms. Schnee." Ozpin stood and walked to open the door for the girls. "And don't be late."


End file.
